


Things You Said In The Dark

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo thinks over everything that's happened, and finally says something to Scott he's been needing to for a while.





	Things You Said In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr mini fic for "Things you said in the dark"  
> [Original fic](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182745900103/28-things-you-said-in-the-dark-with-sceo) posted on Tumblr

It’s the first real moment of quiet they’ve had in months. To be honest, Theo still isn’t sure how he got here. Or more like _why._

Theo had been prepared to walk away after things were handled with the hunters and the Anuk-Ite. They’d all met up to be sure that yes, in fact, they’d made it out alive.

Scott had stopped him with a hand on his arm and a quiet but firm, “You’re staying here.”

Theo hadn’t asked if he meant tonight or longer. He’d been too tired.

Now, as he lays next to Scott in his bed, he finds himself wide awake. He knows Scott is still awake too. Even after everything, when they should be passing out from mere exhaustion, something is still keeping them up.

Theo chances a glance at Scott, to find him looking at the ceiling, with his lip pulled between his teeth. Theo gets the sudden urge to reach out to him, and do something stupid like run a hand through his hair or something. His hands clench into fists at his sides.

Theo lets himself look at Scott. Really look. Despite their current situation he looks more relaxed than he has in months. It’s been hard on all of them, and Theo knows he played a part in putting some of the tension in Scott’s shoulders. Something he’s not sure he can ever make up for. But he wants to try. No, he _needs_ to.

“I’m sorry,” Theo whispers into the still room. They both know how much those two words encompass.

“I know,” Scott whispers back. He reaches out and takes Theo’s hand, squeezing it. His words make Theo release a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. “I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)  
> Taking mini fic prompts from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write)


End file.
